Easter Chocolates
by law-chan23
Summary: 'Sometimes Yuki's toils in the kitchen were worth it...' I think I started with a plot somewhere... PWP. Kaname/Zero. Oh, and dirty talk.


**A/N: **Hey everybody! _ducks to hide from flying tomatoes_

Yes, I live! I just crawled under a rock for a few... years. Very, very sorry for all the delays with writing, but I think I needed a long mental break from the pressure I put myself in. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this short one and that this kicks me in the ass a bit so I can get on with some more updates, since you guys have gone without them for so long - again, terribly sorry about that one.

Just a bit of info about this one... it sort of follows on from the rest... sort of. Kaname and Zero are in an established relationship of sorts. And to make up for my absence is a long lemon, a very long satisfying one... har har har. Surprisingly, this started out quite cute and innocent... then Kaname came along.

Summary: 'Sometimes Yuki's toils in the kitchen were worth it...' I think I started with a plot somewhere... PWP. Kaname/Zero. Oh, and dirty talk.

Rating: At least R.

Pairing: Kaname/Zero

Warnings: Sex, dirty talk and Yuki's cooking skills.

* * *

**Easter Chocolates  
**

Written by law-chan23

There was always certain... issues when Yuki was in the kitchen.

Zero's nose wrinkled as he smelt the distinct scent of something on fire in the next room.

"WAHH! CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP!"

Zero tossed the book he'd been reading onto the dining table and stood up to go and inspect the mess the younger prefect had caused _this time_. As he approached the kitchen, there were numerous clanging and banging noises along with Yuki's crazed footsteps hurrying around wildly. If the girl made a "meep meep" sound, she could have landed herself in a role in _The Looney Tunes._ Zero leant against the door frame and examined the damage. Countless of opened spice and herb packets were scattered across the bench, along with a coating of white flour, sugar... and was that a slab of_ meat_?

Good grief.

Zero sighed, staring unamused at the double boiler Yuki had been cooking chocolate on in flames, licking the paint off Chairman Cross's kitchen walls. He knew whose fault this would turn out to be...

* * *

"_ZERO! I can't believe you let my poor girl handle the tea by herself! Look what happened!" The blonde was practically livid, flailing around like a chicken without a head. Cross held up Yuki's red arm, burnt by the teapot and pointed to the big bruise on her forehead. How she had managed that, Zero still didn't understand. _

_

* * *

_

Zero twitched at the memory.

* * *

_Zero wandered down the stairs that morning to that of a scene from a post-apocalyptic film. The hunter looked around what used to be the living room, confused as to why it wasn't there anymore. In its place stood ash piles and fragile outer shells of what used to be the couch and the television. In the middle of it all was Yuki in her white apron and cap, a sullen and ashamed look on her face._

"_Yuki, are you alright?" Zero asked, eyes wide in alarm. He marched down onto the dusty muck towards the shaken girl._

_She nodded, still in obvious shock after the incident and refusing to talk._

"_What happened?"a frantic voice rung out through the eerily silent grounds. The Chairman came running towards the pair._

"_I um...," Yuki's voice was gentle, wavering. "I was cooking eggs and had a bit of an accident..."_

"_A bit?" Cross turned to Zero and glared fiercely. "You let her cook unsupervised?"

* * *

_

"Zerooooo, help me!" yelled Yuki, her small arms wrapped around the comically large fire extinguisher she'd retrieved from the case hanging in the hall.

Zero rolled his eyes. Well, whether or not he helped her, he'd still get the blame. "There are uneducated homeless people in _Africa_ that could cook better than you, Yuki," he commented dryly, commandeering the extinguisher from Yuki's small hands quickly before using it on the pot which was on fire on the stove. "What were you trying to make anyway?" It felt like second nature to Zero now, as he went about turning things off and putting fires out.

Yuki looked at her shoes, her face covered in flour and black marks. "I wanted to make some chocolates for Easter..."

Zero's brow rose as he plucked a herb packet up from the bench. "With rosemary?"

"SHUT UP!" Yuki growled, fists clenched tightly by her sides. "They were going to be for the Night class, and well..." she blushed, "if meat is supposed to taste nice with rosemary, maybe blood would taste good with it too."

Zero frowned. "Idiot," he groaned, tossing the soiled and slightly burnt packet into the bin. He couldn't be bothered arguing over what had already transpired. Zero went to the closet and dug out a broom and a mop, shoving the broom into Yuki's unsteady, clumsy arms. "Next time just buy them all a juicy steak."

"But it's Easter," Yuki corrected, swishing the bristles of the broom across the floury floor.

Zero started swabbing the mop over the parts Yuki had swept. "Okay then, give them all a bunny each. Nice big fat ones with lots of extra blood."

"Zero!" Yuki scolded her friend's crassness. "You're so cruel!"

"I was joking."

Yuki snapped her head up and stared aghast at the other. "You... _you_ made a joke?"

Zero twitched. "Want me to help you or not?"

Just then, the front door opened. Cross was back. "Yuuuuuuki?"

"In here!" Yuki called out, sweeping her bangs away from her eyes.

Needless to say, Cross nearly had a coronary embolism when he walked into the hurt locker.

* * *

Kaname had laughed when Zero told him about Yuki's cooking incident, that breathy, smiley laugh that always warmed Zero's cheeks so thoroughly.

"Then Cross blamed me again for Yuki's severe lack of common sense when it came to boiling pots of water and electrical appliances..." Zero pinched the bridge of his nose as he folded one arm over his stomach and leant back against Kaname's oak desk. Kaname looked amused as he sat in front of him in a leather easy chair.

"So, she gave up with the blood chocolates then I assume?" Kaname smirked.

Zero shook his head. "This," he drew out a small white box tied with red ribbon from his jacket pocket, "is for you. Yours sincerely, from Yuki."

Kaname looked slightly stunned. He took the box from the hunter and untied the string, taking off the lid of the box to find a charred piece of – _what the hell was that_? – inside. He grasped the black rocky thing in between his index and thumb and stared at it. "I... don't have to eat it, do I?"

Zero smirked. "That was one of the good ones."

Kaname gulped visibly. Well, if he held his breath like so... Kaname shoved the confectionary into his mouth, swallowing it in one go to avoid the taste. Unfortunately, on its trip down the chocolate left a trail of its existence behind. The pureblood gagged.

Zero laughed.

Kaname stuck his tongue out. "Help me cleanse it?" he asked, half suggestively, half in desperation to get the taste out of his mouth.

"Do I look stupid?"

Kaname groaned, swishing his tongue around his mouth trying to rid the cavern of that damned taste. "You'll pay for that."

"For what?" Zero smirked.

"Making fun of me," Kaname grinned, before pouncing up from his seat to push Zero back against his desk. Nails lengthening, Kaname eyes turned crimson in desire. Sliding his nails down Zero's chest, he tore at the white shirt until it was hanging onto the hunter's pallid skin in shreds.

Zero gasped. "You! My shirt!"

Kaname smirked as he leant down to capture a pretty pink nipple in his mouth. "You can borrow one of mine," he murmured against the peaking nub. He could care less about such trivial matters when there was a half naked Zero in front of him, there for his taking.

Zero grit his teeth, stifling the moan that threatened to erupt. "B-Bastard..."

Kaname removed his hot, teasing mouth from Zero's nipple and captured the hunter in a devastatingly hot kiss... if it wasn't for the bad taste which made Zero turn his head away. "Ugh!" he groaned, screwing his face up into a grimace.

The pureblood grinned. "Not nice, is it? Now turn around."

"What?" Zero asked in confusion. He couldn't still want... "Kaname!" he breathed as he was forcefully turned around so that he was bent over the desk, his ass sticking provocatively against the prominent bulge in Kaname's black pants.

Kaname rubbed his covered dick against Zero's ass. Leaning over the hunter, he used one hand to grip the front of the ex-human's neck and the other to palm Zero's own cock through his jeans. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"K-Kaname, you're a sex maniac," Zero accused breathlessly, the hand stroking him making him elicit a shiver in delight.

Kaname nuzzled his face against Zero's cheek. "That wasn't an answer." He asserted the point by squeezing Zero's neck, making him gasp. Kaname smirked. "Now," he began, pulling Zero's jeans down to reveal two perfectly round cheeks, "tell me... do you want me to fuck you?" Kaname punctuated the question by rubbing his thickening rod in between the ex-human's soft, creamy cheeks.

"Nghhh, Kaname! Yes, please..." Zero moaned, the pureblood's hardness a clear turn on.

"Good answer," Kaname whispered into Zero's ear, his hot breath tingling against his skin. Removing his hand from Zero's straining neck, Kaname unzipped his trousers and freed his hot length through the hole. Aroused from the picture of a spread hunter in front of him, the pureblooded vampire could no longer hold his desires at bay, or even bother to fully undress for that matter. In one fluid motion he had his cock embedded into Zero's tight asshole.

Zero screamed at the initial pain of entry, his hole stretching unbelievably. God Kaname was huge... even larger than he remembered. "F-Fuck," he cursed after a while, his walls beginning to meld around Kaname's dick.

Kaname sensed the ex-human's speedy recovery and pulled out of the tight passage a little, before rocking gently back inside its hot depths. He repeated this motion and groaned loudly at the results. "So good... Zero."

Zero's knuckles were white from where they'd been gripping at the papers strewn over the desk. It was starting to feel good. "Move, Kaname. Please."

Kaname smirked hotly. "What, the prospect of being screwed on my desk turn you on?"

"Nghhhhhhh, just move!" Zero moaned impatiently, pushing his channel back onto the other's length.

"My pleasure," Kaname grinned as he plunged into Zero's core, harder this time. His thrusts swiftly picked up velocity and force, causing the hunter to rock ruthlessly back and forth. Zero moaned and mewled at the invasion, Kaname's dick suddenly finding his prostate. Thrilled and encouraged by Zero's moans and whimpers, Kaname grabbed a clump of the ex-human's hair, jerking his head and body backwards into a seductive arch as he pounded his ass. Kaname nibbled at Zero's ear. "Do you like my cock buried inside you? The way it's pounding you so hard that you can taste it?"

"Ah-hahhh, K-Kaname, I love it... feels so fucking good," Zero groaned despite himself. The way Kaname was talking dirty pressed buttons that he didn't even know he had until then.

"Yeah, take it. Take that big cock," Kaname murmured, ramming in harder. Zero was so delicious this way... looking like the worst kind of cockslut – moaning while Kaname thrust into his tight hole almost violently.

"Yes," Zero gurgled, his cheek pressed against the desk. "Give it to me... give it to me harder!" He turned his head slightly to look at Kaname pound him from behind. He was still fully clothed, his cock protruding from the hole in his fly... that turned him on.

Unnervingly, Kaname pulled out, his cock dribbling with the precum that had been leaking inside the hunter during their tryst. Zero looked over his shoulder to see the pureblood sit down on the leather chair again. The vampire's eyes were full of lust, wanting and seductive. Some people had what are called 'bedroom eyes', Kaname however, had predatory 'come to me and take my cock, that's if you can' eyes, ones that trumped all others.

Kaname smirked. "Come here, little slut," he ordered affectionately. "Sit on my cock. Ride me."

Trembling, Zero climbed off the desk and straddled his lover's pale thighs. He took Kaname's large cock in his hands and lined it up with his hole when Kaname thrust up brusquely, burying his hot length inside Zero's tight channel again. Zero moaned. Unyielding, the pureblood fucked up into his hunter, hitting his prostate on every stroke, driving his lover wild with ecstasy. "Ride me harder, Zero."

"C-Come... come inside of me," Zero demanded softly.

"As you wish," Kaname rasped as his strokes quickened. The tight coil in his stomach was building until he finally exploded inside the hunter's depths, cum searing Zero's sensitive walls and spilling out of his well-used hole. "Z-Zero..." Kaname whispered, lacing his fingers in Zero's hair to draw him into a languid kiss. "Told you... that you'd pay..."

Sometimes Yuki's toils in the kitchen were worth it.

* * *

**Reviews would be lovely.**

**x.  
**


End file.
